Missing In Action
by yayaluva
Summary: It was one of those days, even though the sun was out slightly, the clouds were puffy, the sky was the perfect blue. It was one of those days...something felt wrong. RimaXNagi.


_**Missing in action. My one-shot of Rimahiko. This is my story! Read it and you'll go on a magical 2,000 and something word journey. If you don't like RimaXNagihiko then I suggest you don't read this. It's pretty fluffy. Well sort of! Anyways...Read! Read I say! Btw you don't hear much from the charas!**_

_**＼**__**(^o^)**__**／**_

Rima crushed up the doona on her over sized bed, her petit body sitting up.

_Achoo! _

Rima let out a sneeze, patting down her sleepy like bed hair. It wasn't easy being a guardian...it wasn't all fun and games.

Rima's POV.

I walked out into the crisp air, clutching my satchel school bag with both hands. It was one of those days, even though the sun was out slightly, the clouds were puffy, the sky was the perfect blue. It was one of those days...something felt wrong.

The moist dirt moved under her shoes as she walked to her mother's car, pulling open the back door and fumbling into a seat.

'Why is it?' she thought. 'Why is it people feel safer inside a vehicle? Isn't it the same world, hidden behind 3000 pounds of metal and thick glass? Yet somehow, it's our escape route to a hidden world.

"Rima?" Rima's mother noisily opened the driver's seat door placing her paper coffee cup into the holder.

"You're never usually in the car before me." She backed the jet black vehicle down the road. Destination; Seiyo Elementary.

"Thank you, Mama." I bowed before I closed the door, watching the car drive into the distance.

The school seemed eerie; no students to be seen, obviously, as a student free day. The car park only contained some teachers' rides; not many. The swing of the playground shrieked in the wind, much like something out of a horror movie.

"Rima-Tan!" Yaya bounced playfully from behind the school building, ending Rima's train of thought.

"You're finally here. Come!" Yaya dragged the blank Rima through the schools maze-like path, finding the Royal Garden.

"Everybody, Rima-Chi is here!" Yaya announced, lifting the blonde girl's hand up in the air.

"Good morning Mashiro-San." Tadase was filing through papers.

"Hello Rima-Chan!" Amu said cheerfully, assisting the Kings chair.

"Where is Fujisaki?" Rima noticed that one was missing; the jack chair of the guardians, Fujisaki Nagihiko, the boy with the purple hair.

"He didn't come with you?" Amu looked puzzled at Tadase whilst he just peered at the clock hanging high on the glass windows.

"No? No." Rima looked at Amu. "Why would he have come with me?"

"That's what he wrote to me..." Amu pulled out her phone, revealing a text from the missing Fujisaki.

From: Nagihiko.

To: Amu.

Hello Amu-Chan!

I will see you at the guardian meeting.

I am carpooling with the little princess. Hehe.

...don't tell her I said that...

So we should see you soon.

Sent: 9:44am.

"Why would he say he was carpooling with me?" Rima stared at the phone. "Why did he call me a little princess?" Rima's voice was rising in anger.

"Amu?" Amu was attempting to sneak away, but gave up as Rima gave her most impressive death glare.

"Hehehehe." Yaya laughed "Nagihiko calls Rima that behind her back!" Yaya burst out laughing.

"Putting all that aside, Fujisaki shouldn't be late. That's not like him." Tadase took on the very appropriate grown-up role, while Yaya continued her laughing on the floor. "Mashiro-San, it's your job as the Queens chair, I'm entitling you with the task of finding Fujisaki-Kun."

"Why me?" Rima said quickly in a pout.

"Because it's not like you were going to do anything anyway." Yaya said cleverly, smiling brightly.

Rima grumbled about nothing in particular whilst walking out of the Royal Garden.

_Where are you Fujisaki-Kun...where could you be? _

"Fujisaki! Fujisaki" Rima called as far as her little voice would allow.

Breathing in, she was ready to yell out the lost boy's name as loud as she could, until her phone interrupted her.

_Bleep. _

From: Fujisaki.

To: Rima.

Hello Rima-Chan!

I'm sorry I'm not at the guardian meeting today.

I've got basketball practice.

Please inform the guardians.

Thank you, good bye. ;)

Sent: 10:14am.

Rima blushed at the thought of the wink emoticon. The slight embarrassment was replaced with anger.

"Why you little..." Rima mumbled under her breath. Angrily chucking her phone back into her bag, her mind remembered the basketball sheet she as a guardian, had to look over.

Basketball practice-

22nd Saturday of February.

11:00am-1:00pm.

Blah blah blah.

To Rima, the rest was nonsense. All that mattered was a certain Nagihiko was lying. And she was going to find out why.

Nagihiko's POV.

"I can't believe I just sent that..." Grinning to himself as he sent the text to the little princess.

"A day off guardian work" Nagihiko walked through the busy market "What to do first?"

His eye caught a cart of roses. Mysterious things roses; a thing that can cause pain holds such beauty, maybe that's why they are the symbol for love. They are similar in that one key aspect.

After searching the campus, Rima had had enough. As the Queen's chair she needed a little 'me time'. She smiled as she saw a café at the local market. Fujisaki could wait.

"Ah! That boy was so cute!" Some girls at a neighbouring table gossiped.

"That long purple hair." The other girl swooned. Rima stiffened. Long. Purple. Hair.

"Did you just say long purple hair?" Rima burst from her seat, banging her fists on the girls table.

"Uh...yeah?" The girl looked frightened.

"Did he say where he was going?" Rima's eyes narrowed in on her.

"Um...no, but he went that way. He was holding roses." The girl pointed forward as Rima leapt and ran in that direction.

"I've got you now Fujisaki!" Rima thought to herself, turning the corner. She gasped as a flash of messy brown hair engulfed her eyes, eventually opening her senses to find herself on the ground.

"Mashiro-San?" Kūkai, the former Jack's chair looked at the small sixth grader.

"Souma-Kun?" Rima looked at the tall high-schooler. Instantly they both began picking up his papers.

_What was that?_ Rima picked up a picture of Amu at the beach wearing a sun dress. Kūkai blushed, snatching it.

"Should I ask?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not." Kūkai brushed it off. "What are you doing here?" Rima thought for a second.

_Nagihiko. _

"Searching for Nagihiko." Rima looked at him in the eye. "Guardian work."

"Right." Kūkai said sarcastically.

"It is!" she barked. "Have you seen him?"

"Actually I was just playing basketball with him like, five minutes ago at the courts." Rima's eyes widened, bolting towards the courts where Souma and Fujisaki usually played.

"See ya!" Kūkai called behind her.

Rima skidded to a stop as she saw the sign for the basketball courts. Standing in the middle of an empty one, she caught her breath, looking up to see a bunch of sweaty teenagers having a good time.

_This is dangerous,'_ that was the first thought that came to her mind.

"Excuse me." I walked up to a boy sitting at a bench, having a drink. "Was someone here about ten minutes ago? Sixth grader, long purple hair...kind of girly looking?" The boy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! He was so good. I didn't talk to him, but Ido-Kun did. "The boy pointed to a very obvious high schooler, probably six foot and smiling as he shot a ball into a hoop.

"Excuse me?" Rima tugged on the boy's shirt.

"Ya?" The boy almost treated her like a child, leaning down to reach her height.

"Apparently you spoke to Fujisaki? Long purple hair...really, really girly." Rima explained.

"Oh...you mean Nagi! Yeah I know him. He was here not too long ago. Why?" He straightened, large crystal blue eyes piercing down on her. He didn't look evil, but his height did.

"I need to know where he went." Rima folded her arms "Now."

_Bad move Rima, don't get too demanding. _

"Sounds like he's in trouble. He said he had to get a new ball so he went to the mall." before Ido-Kun could change the subject Rima bolted, shouting a 'thank you' behind her.

The mall was an easy place to get lost. It had over one hundred stores, fifteen of which sold sports apparel.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him when I see him" Rima talked to KusuKusu probably looking like a crazy person, she just giggled.

Rima walked into the first sports shop she could find, walking up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" Rima dead panned, shining her large fawn-like eyes at the cashier. "Did a boy buy a basketball in here before? A boy with long purple hair?" Rima blinked, cautious to hear the answer.

"Actually yes! He bought the red 180 basketball, he was here about five minutes ago-" Rima smiled to herself. She was catching up, but why did she smile when picturing him?

_No...Don't even go there Rima, that's just a whole other thing. _

"Which way did he go?" Rima begged.

"Um...I'm pretty sure I heard him tell the salesman he only had a few minutes. Some concert thing to go to."

"Thank you!" Rima beamed running out of the mall. Wait a minute! Where was she going? That guy was not helpful...what concert?

_Dance. _

That was the first thing that popped into her mind. Dance. Fujisaki danced. He was doing a concert.

"Oh, are you going to watch it?" A passerby and their friend crowded around a wall.

"Definitely. I love traditional dance." Rima waited for them to leave (she really should stop listening in on other's conversations) and viewed the wall. It was a poster, and on it, Fujisaki.

Traditional Japanese dance concert.

Performing Fujisaki Nagihiko.

5th of February at 11:45am.

Rima POV

So he was dancing in a concert. As Nagihiko. Not Nadeshiko. It was already 11:30. I had to get a move on. I started to run again through the crowd forcing myself to memorize the address on the poster.

_Nagihiko you are in big trouble!_

I panted as I arrived at the concert hall. That just took too long. I opened the door of the hall and after searching for ten minutes, found a stage manager.

"Is Mr. Fujisaki here?" I asked. "Tell him to come quickly if he wants to keep all his limbs." I mutter.

"I'm sorry. Nagihiko just left." The stage producer started to walk away.

"Wait! Did he say where he was going?" I begged.

"He said he was going to go on a lunch date and had to leave quickly." He shrugged.

Nagihiko sure is acting busy. I slowly leave the hall. I give up. What does it matter? I'm sure he's fine.

_Bleep. _

There goes my phone again.

From: Yaya.

To: Rima.

Hello Little princess. hehehe.

You never came back.

So now you are dismissed.

And you can go back home.

Bye bye! XD

Sent 12:01pm.

Finally, I decided to text mama to let her know where to pick me up. She won't be too happy.

"Honestly Rima what were you doing outside a concert hall in the middle of town?" Rima's mother looked sadly confused.

"Guardian errands." Rima stated simply, looking down at her phone, thinking about the treasure hunt of a day she had just had. Only one thing was missing. There was no prize. That brought her down. The good part of the treasure hunt is the gleaming prize at the end. Where was Rima's prize?

My head flashed up to my house as I let my mouth hang open. I was going red. I could feel it.

"Rima, why is there a boy holding roses in our yard?" Rima's mother questioned cautiously.

"Um..." Rima opened the door, stepping out and staring at the grinning purple-headed boy.

"You...are...such...an idiot." I hit him a few times, slightly angry. But of course my little fists didn't do anything.

"I hope I was worth all the hard work." He handed over the roses and kissed me lightly on the cheek, resulting in my face burning hotter than the sun.

"Thank You...Nagi." I trapped his hand in mine, staring in his capturing eyes. I finally found my treasure. My pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I found my Nagi.

Looking back on that morning...I was right. Something was wrong; something felt out of place. My heart. I was finally sick of pretending, pretending not to be head over heels in love, in love with the boy with the purple hair.

_**Hello everybody! That's was my One-Shot of Nagi and Rima, it was pretty OOC so sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed Rima searching for her Nagi! I sure had a lot of fun writing it! Took me about 2 hours...almost non-stop, in the middle of the night! The KūkaiXAmu bit was for my cray-cray girl Lola! Hope you enjoyed my story! Review! Review I say!**_


End file.
